


Pudding and Cuddles

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: also patton makes an appearance, i made logan have red hair because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Roman's brain is fried after working for hours on an essay and goes to the kitchen to grab a snack, but it looks like Logan is one step ahead of him.





	Pudding and Cuddles

Roman had been working on a paper for most of the night and was feeling hungry. His brain was feeling a little fried as well, so he decided to take a break and went into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He found his boy already in said kitchen, standing over a mixing bowl with a large spoon in hand, mixing whatever was in the bowl. Roman went to stand by the tall red head and looked in the bowl.  
“Logan? My heart? Light of my life? Why the bloody fracking heck are you making pudding at three in the bloody morning?” he asked.  
Logan glanced back at him, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Because sometimes when life gets stressful you just make some pudding and then lay on the floor.”  
Roman chuckled, “Fair enough,” he slipped his arms around Logan’s middle and buried his face between his shoulder blades, “Are you willing to share?”  
“Of course.”  
When the pudding was done, they went and laid in the middle of the living room floor and snacked on the pudding that Logan had made.  
“How’s your paper coming?” Logan asked.  
Roman shrugged, “It’s coming. It’s taking a lot more energy than I thought it would.”  
Logan took a bite of pudding, “What’s it on?”  
“It’s for my biology class,” Roman told him.  
They talked the rest of the night, both of them eventually falling asleep.  
Roman’s brother Patton let himself in in the morning with the key Roman had given him and chuckled at the sight he found. Both his brother and Logan were asleep on the floor still, but they had maneuvered around the bowl that used to hold pudding and were now cuddled in eahother’s arms. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the adorable scene and let them sleep while he made breakfast.


End file.
